


I Love You So (Please Don't Go)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles laughs again. “At least we got something.” He says. “We got a few months. Which is more than I ever thought we'd get. I'd get.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You So (Please Don't Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write angst so I did.

Stiles is laughing. Stiles is shaking and coughing and laughing and Derek hates the sound with every fiber of his being. He hates that he hates it again after having learned to love it for so long.

“This is how it ends, isn't it?” Stiles asks after the laughs had tapered off into bloody coughs.

“No.” Derek growls, reaching out and gripping Stiles' hand hard enough to break fingers. If they weren't already broken.

Stiles shakes his head weakly and more blood trickles from his lips onto the concrete they're sprawled on. Screams echo inside the building, blood squelches as it splatters onto windows, everything smells and sounds and feels like death, decay, doom.

“We'll be okay.”

Stiles laughs again. “At least we got something.” He says. “We got a few months. Which is more than I ever thought we'd get. I'd get.”

Derek's whole body burns with the ache of wolfsbane and Stiles' aches with the pain of being human.

“Oh.” Stiles reaches up and tugs off the vial around his neck.

“No.” Derek says again, desperate to jerk away but unwanting to let go of Stiles' hand. “No. If you—I'm not losing you.”

Stiles' head lolls to the side and now he's looking at Derek. “You are. Because everyone in there needs you a lot more than you need me.”

“You don't know what you're saying.”

Stiles grimaces, lips cherry pink with blood. “I do. I know it'll hurt. I know it won't be easy. But Scott will need someone. He'll be angry but he'll get over it and when he does, he's going to need you. Because after this? You'll be all that's left of me.” Stiles blinks and his body shakes and the smell of heartbreak burns Derek's nostrils. “And the betas, Jackson too. They need you. They can't not have you. Do you know what would happen if they lost both of us?”

Derek flinches, because he does know. The truth in Stiles' words is worse than any sort of torture, any sort of pain previously endured could never compare to this.

“You have to do it Derek. You have to be okay, for them. For me.”

Derek hasn't cried since he found Laura's body, almost eight years ago now. Before that, Derek hadn't cried since the night of the fire. “I can't.”

“Then I will.” Stiles snarls and rolls onto his side, blood dripping still, not only from his lips but from various other wounds. There's dirt and blood and grime all over his nice white tuxedo. “I'll do it and you will live, okay, you will move the fuck on, alright?”

“I won't be able to.” It'll be a half-lived life, one not worth the pain.

Stiles shakes his head and his hands are betrayingly calm. “You will, you fuck head.”

Stiles dumps the wolfsbane into his hand and presses a pinch into each slice of wolfsbane-lined glass, each bullet, every wound to speed the healing process. And it works, the bullets, as though alive, practically scramble to escape from Derek's skin. The wounds seal themselves closed and all that's left is a sick smell in the air and veins pressing against Derek's tender skin.

“Okay? You'll be fine. It'll take time, but you'll be okay.”

“So will you.” Derek says, opening his mouth wide and securing it on Stiles' neck.

Stiles screams, his whole body convulses, his limbs lash out and he's pulling— _ripping—_ at Derek's hair, trying to kick him with lethargic and dead limbs. He's screaming over and over and over, _“no, no, no, no, no,”_ but Derek doesn't let go until Stiles passes out.

Derek traces his fingertips over the bite mark that's already healing and whispers through bloody teeth, “I can't let you go.”


End file.
